Dreaming
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Ichigo hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia memalingkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Rukia yang berada di depan nya. Hatinya tiba-tiba seperti tertusuk. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang menggantung di hatinya ketika melihat tatapan Rukia kepadanya saat ini. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, Ichigo hanya menggeleng cangung. *For IchiRuki Day 'FTiL'


**19-Desember-1028**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ichigo tidak akan lupa ketika matanya menangkap refleksi Kura-kura berbentuk aneh dan bercorak yang tidak wajar tengah terdampar di sisi pantai. Tangan dan kakinya terluka. Tersangkut dari beberapa batuan karang yang tidak jauh dari pinggiran pantai. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kura-kura itu dalam keadaan yang terluka, jadi ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan pancingan nya dan mendekati kura-kura itu.

Tidak jauh untuk sampai mendekat kearahnya.

Tangan nya mengangkat tubuh kura-kura itu. Meski memberontak dan tangan nya terkena cakaran yang cukup perih, namun ia tahan dan membawa kura-kura itu ke rumahnya yang sederhana. Berdiri di pinggiran laut bersama dengan rumah-rumah lain yang kebanyakan berpencaharian sebagai nelayan ikan, udang, ataupun kerang. Pengerajin mutiarapun tidak sedikit disini. Pemandangan nya yang masih asrilah yang membuat Ichigo betah disini meski tempat tinggal aslinya di kota besar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ichigo mengobati luka Kura-kura itu selembut mungkin. Takut-takut ada hal lain yang menyebabkan nya bertambah sakit. Terguling dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakan—diam-diam Ichigo merutuk dalam hati dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kura-kura makhluk yang sensitif, ia tau itu. Rontaan yang dilakukan Kura-kura itu saat ia mengobati lukanya menjadikan ia tau bahwa kura-kura itu tidak nyaman atau yang paling parah bertambah terluka dengan tindakan nya yang sembrono.

Ichigo mengangkat kembali kura-kura itu. Membawanya ke pelukan nya dengan lembut. Tidak ada lagi rontaan yang dilakukan oleh Kura-kura itu. Hewan bercangkang itu hanya diam dengan kaki dan tangan yang menggantung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ichigo membawanya ke pesisir pantai kembali. Melepaskan kura-kura itu dan berjongkok untuk melihat bagaimana jalan nya yang lambat di pasir putih pantai. Lelaki berambut jingga itu tau bahwa kaki hewan itu sakit, namun ia membiarkan nya agar obatnya menyerap karena banyaknya gerakan yang memungkinkan obatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kulit hewan bercangkang keras itu.

Hewan berwarna kekuningan itu terdiam di sisi pantai. Kakinya menyentuh air. Ichigo hanya diam mengamati. Ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaan Kura-kura itu. Meski dalam hati menyayangkan kenapa Kura-kura seindah dan sebagus itu harus ia lepas, namun ia tidak egois dengan memeliharanya di rumahnya yang sempit dan sumpek.

Kura-kura itu tetap diam. Ichigo yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri hewan itu. Namun belum beberapa lama ia melangkah. Tubuhnya sudah terasa limbung. Pandangan nya berubah gelap seketika. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang ia tau hanyalah pesisir pantai yang sudah berubah warna menjadi warna indah yang memukau.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis berambut gelap itu tidak tau untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar atau mendengarkan segala ocehan orang tua yang berada di sekelilingnya saat ini. Omongan mereka yang begitu tinggi membuatnya tidak mengerti. Berpakaian Furisode berwarna biru laut dengan corak kerang yang dijahit dengan benang emas di sekeliling pakaian nya. Duduk dengan kedua telapak kaki yang bertemu serta punggung yang harus selalu tegak membuat putri dari kerajaan laut itu menjadi pegal juga jika lama-lama.

Matanya yang berwarna gelap melirik kearah kaca yang berada di belakang para tetua itu. Menampilkan keindahan laut yang benar-benar bersahaja. Setidaknya belum sempat dicemari oleh para manusia seperti laut bagian barat sana.

"Kuchiki Denka—" Panggilan itu membuatnya mengalih. Irisnya kemudian bergulir. Menemukann seluruh pandangan para Menteri kerajaan memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Kepalanya menunduk secara terpaksa. Tangan nya yang berada di atas paha mencengkram helaian sutra itu dengan kasar.

"Osoreirimasu Minna-Kakka."

Putri itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menghormati para menteri yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia sukai itu. Kedua matanya kemudian tertutup. Merasakan ada panggilan diam-diam yang diarahkan kepada dirinya.

Tungkainya kemudian berdiri. Kembali menyita seluruh perhatian orang yang berada di sana sekali lagi. Sang putri seolah tidak perduli. Dia melenggang dengan nyaman dan anggun melewati para menteri yang berjejer di sebelahnya. Tidak perduli dengan sahutan dari keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu tinggi yang akan membatasinya dari keformalan yang menyesakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Putri itu berdiri di samping ranjang yang cukup besar. Terbuat dari wadah mutiara putih yang memiliki corak indah dan unik. Pakaian formal yang dikenakan nya tadi sudah ia ganti. Pakaian yang cukup menyesakan dan berat di tubuh mungilnya membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama untuk mengenakan pakaian itu.

Putri Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang menjadi putri mahkota di kerajaan bawah laut yang besar ini. Gadis mungil bermata gelap serta berambut sama dengan warna matanya.

Keningnya berkerut. Sedangkan lelaki berambut merah yang kini berdiri di sampingnya hanya memandang lelaki berambut jingga yang tengah tertidur di dalam kerang itu dengan pandangan serius. Matanya yang berwarna merah berkilat ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup.

"Kenapa kau bisa ditolongnya, Abarai?"

Suara itu berdengung. Membuat lelaki berambut merah dan berkuncir yang dipanggil Abarai itu menoleh. Dia menunduk sekilas, sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandang lurus kearah lelaki berambut orange itu.

"Dia sempat menolongku dari para pemberontak di arah selatan, Kuchiki-Denka." Lelaki itu mendengus. Kesal dengan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Putri Rukia mengangguk singkat. Mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat yang disampaikan oleh Abarai baru saja.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang wujud Kura-kuramu itu?"

Dengusan kembali terdengar dari Abarai, membuat sang putri memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah hapal dengan tabiat dari lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Ia rasa ia tidak harus mendengar kembali apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh pemuda itu.

"Engh—"

Abarai dan sang putri menoleh ke asal suara. Lelaki itu telah sadar. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai pada akhirnya menatap bingung sang putri dan dirinya. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi bahwa dia sendiripun bingung terhadap lelaki yang sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang kerang milik sang putri Kuchiki.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan siapa dua orang di depan nya. Gadis cantik yang memakai Kimono berwarna ungu gelap dan motif rumput yang berada di Kimononya. Di mata Ichigo dia benar-benar cantik.

"Gomen—wa—"

"Kuchiki Rukia desu. Yoroshiku—"

Sang putri memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa sungkan. Menundukan separuh tubuhnya untuk sekedar menghormati lelaki yang berada di depan nya ini. Ichigo hanya diam dengan perlakuan formal yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Matanya kemudian bergulir kearah lelaki yang sedari tadi diam di samping Rukia. Menatapnya serius dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan.

"Renji Abarai."

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. Dia bangun dari berbaringnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya. Kepalanya memaling. Menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan heran.

"Hei—dimana aku?"

Sang putri mendengus. Dia menoleh kearah Abarai yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berada di istana bawah laut. Kerajaan Kuchiki—dan aku adalah Kura-kura yang kau tolong"

Abarai menjelaskan nya secara singkat, padat, dan cukup jelas, namun Ichigo yang gagal paham tetap saja mengerutkan keningnya dan memikirkan bahwa semuanya ini adalah omong kosong belaka dan fantasi mimpinya saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lelaki berambut orange itu entah sudah berapa hari tinggal di istana ini. Menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tidak bermimpi. Putri Rukia juga selalu menemaninya. Sikapnya yang tenang dan datar membuatnya misterius secara berkala. Putri dari kerajaan bawah laut yang menerimanya hanya karena ia menolong seorang Kura-kura unik yang ditemuinya di pesisir pantai yang ternyata adalah salah satu orang kerajaan ini.

Ichigo menghela nafas lelah. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan nya. Duduk sendiri dan tengah menunggu sang putri yang masih berada di dalam istana entah ada urusan apa. Benar-benar membosankan.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Ichigo hanya memamerkan senyuman nya saat melihat Rukia datang dengan beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Membawa makanan kecil untuk menemani acara mengobrol mereka, mungkin.

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Banyak kejanggalan yang ada. Bagaimana ia bisa bernafas di dalam air. Lalu siang dan malam yang tidak ia ketahui karena semua yang disini sama. Tidak diketahui malam dan siangnya. Membuatnya bingung untuk sekedar mengetahui bagaimana kondisi disini.

Rukia duduk di depan nya. Dengan anggun dan penuh berwibawa, membuatnya merasa rendah di depan tuan putri tersebut. Ia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk disini sehingga kini ia yakin bahwa itu bukan hanya mimpi semata. Namun tetap saja, terkadang ia bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sampai ia seperti sekarang.

"Kurosaki... bisakah kau tidak melamun?"

Suara itu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan sang putri meminum teh yang sudah disediakan itu dengan tenang. Seolah-olah penuh perhitungan, membuat Ichigo mengangguk kikuk karenanya.

"Kau rindu rumahmu, ya?"

Rukia bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Menopangkan tangan nya di atas meja dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan. Menatap lelaki yang dipanggilnya Kurosaki itu dengan tatapan datar.

Ichigo hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia memalingkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Rukia yang berada di depan nya. Hatinya tiba-tiba seperti tertusuk. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang menggantung di hatinya ketika melihat tatapan Rukia kepadanya saat ini. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, Ichigo hanya menggeleng cangung.

Sang putri hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Bosan dengan reaksi yang terjadi pada lelaki di depan nya ini. Selama entah beberapa waktu dekat dengan lalaki itu, namun reaksi sama yang ditunjukan padanya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas. Merutuki dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat melihat reaksi ketika lelaki itu mengalih, Rukia sadar bahwa sedikit perasaan tidak rela berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Hei, Kurosaki."

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo itu menoleh. Menebarkan pandangan heran yang disertai dengan satu alis terangkat kepada Rukia yang hanya menarik sudut-sudut bibir atasnya sedikit.

"Ya, Kuchiki-Denka?"

Rukia mendengus mendapati panggilan formal itu kepadanya. Dadanya kembali merasa sesak. Seolah Kurosaki sengaja menggantungkan ini kepadanya. Membuatnya merasa bahwa dia yang harus bersikap tegas. Bukan lelaki itu yang menentukan pilihan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Antara getir, miris dan pahit.

Ia tidak akan mengakui kalau perasaan asing yang Abarai katakan sebagai cinta ini mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Meski kedekatan nya dengan Kurosaki cukup intens, namun keadaan pasif yang menjadi penghalang untuknya bisa lebih dengan lelaki itu.

"Umh... Zenkai wa Arigatougozaimashita—kau sudah memberikan hal yang baru untukku Kurosaki." Putri muda itu kembali mengambil cangkir putih yang berada di depan nya. Dengan anggun dan gerakan gemulai, dia mendekatkan bibir cangkir itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Meminumnya dengan laun dan lambat.

Ichigo sendiri hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu, Denka?" Keningnya berkerut. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Membuat entah kenapa jantung Kurosaki berdebar tegang dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga terasa sesak.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo tidak tau apa yang terasa olehnya. Ia hanya merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar. Pusing yang ia rasakan malah terkunci pada bibir Rukia yang membentuk senyum tipis yang menawan. Warna abu-abu pudar memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya benar-benar sakit kepala akan hal ini.

**Bruk**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19-Desember-2028**

**06.45 A.M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kurosaki—Kurosaki—bangun!"

Suara itu membuatnya melengguh. Guncangan pada tubuh kekarnya membuatnya perlahan-lahan membuat kedua matanya mengerjap. Menghalau sinar mentari yang masuk melalui gorden kamarnya yang entah dari mana terbuka.

Refleksi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan mengenakan pakaian seragam sailor terduduk di sampingnya dengan mata menatapnya malas. Bibirnya perlahan-lahan menebarkan senyum merekah yang lebar. Tangan nya dengan sigap langsung mengambil bahu mungil gadis itu. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang sudah sering ia lakukan.

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Kurosaki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tertawa. Melepaskan dekapan nya, ia malah dihadiahi pukulan kecil di dadanya yang bidang.

Rukia Kuchiki, gadis yang menjadi kekasih dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Tunangan yang sudah diresmikan sejak mereka memasuki kursi kelas 11.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End.**

**~Tite Kubo~**


End file.
